Zoldyck's Twin Sister
by Neko-chan405
Summary: Killua and Gon meet a girl in Celestial Tower. She started to follow them . But there is a secret they didn't know. The girl was Killua twin sister . Anyone who hate Zoldyck sibling especially the female one. i suggested you don't read this
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Konnichiwa minna-san ! Neko-chan is here .This is my second fanfic . **

**I'm sorry if I have many mistake in typing also if my grammar is wrong you can tell me by reviewing or PM. So I hope you all can help me . This is about Zoldyck's sibling so if you don't like don't read it.**

**Anyway here this is my oc**

**Haru Miyamoto **

**Real name: Haru Zoldyck**

**12**

**June 15 ( the same as Killua birthday If I'm wrong correct me please)**

**Nen type : Transmuter ( she already learn nen)**

**Personality : cold, caring, cheerful, smart, deadly,**

**Weapon: ribbon ( is it too girly ?)**

**Look: Silver hair reach till shoulder blade, blue eyes, a black jacket, a blue tank top with a star in the middle , white skirt**

**On with the story!**

_Gon pov_

"Now we're the only one left ,Killua after Leorio and Kurapika go, what are we going to do?" I asked Killua ." Well , because you want to return the punch Hisoka did to you ,so we need to train right? " Hnn" "Well I know the perfect place we both can train ," Killua said slightly smirking ."Where?" I asked. " The Celestial tower, we could get some experience and get money too ." Killua replied. " Okay then let's go !" I said pumping my fist into the air.

_Killua pov_

_Sigh I have to go there again . But I need to look for her , he said she loves fighting . Well if she like fighting she'll definitely be there ._

_Flashback _

" _Killua, you need to find your twin sister." Father said to me." My twin sister how come you never told me?" I answered slightly confused." Well she leaves this house when she was 6 years old , when I took you to the Celestial Tower Milluki inform she leaves the house." He answered ."Why ?" " I didn't know Milluki said she didn't said anything. So Killua, I need you to search your sister . And I had give you and your sister permission to leave this house . So if you find her , you can continue your journey. Understood?" " Yes , father ." Oh and she likes fighting. "_

_Flashback end _

_Sigh it's annoying. But I guess I still want to meet her . "_Look !Gon we 've arrived."

**At Celestial Tower ~**

_No one pov_

We had to wait a long queue before we could register . Finally it was our turn, the attendant gave us a sheet to register. We all put 10 years fighting experience so we can go up faster. The attendant look at our sheet ,nodded , lead us to the entrance and giving us a piece of paper with number on it " You can enter now . Good luck " And we headed to a long dark tunnel it was crowded and very noisy . " It's been a long time " Killua said whimsically . Gon looked at him curiously.

" You've been here before ?" Gon asked

" Well when I was 6 years old my father put me here without asking me " Killua answered annoyed. We talk while we're searching for sit. When we finally found sit , Gon numbers were called.

"_Number 1973 and 2055 , please go to ring E _" Gon stand up

"Oh that's me well I'm little nervous …..," Gon said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well you managed to passed the door test so I know you can do it." Killua said smiling . the rest of his statement we're not clear because of the loud roar . When Gon started to go down Killua mouthed" Good luck"

_Gon pov_

I silently went down to the arena and I finally reach my ring. My opponent is as big as an elephant . I just stared in awe . The referee give a whistle signaling that we can start . The guy run to me , I got to my fighting stance and put my hands out . He run into my hand and he flew to the wall that separated the audience and the contestant . Everyone jaw was dropping except Killua who was smirking.

" You can go to level 50 " the referee said and I skipped happily.

When I finally reach my sit . " I got to level 50 " I told Killua

" Of course " Killua said smirking.

" _Number 2054 and 2039 , please go to ring A" _

" My turn ," Killua said , got up and high-five me along his way.

When Killua finally reach the ring . In a split second, the opponent was unconscious. The referee gave him ticket and Killua walked back to his sit . " Heh it was too easy," Killua answered slightly bored. " I just chuckle.

_Killua pov_

" _Number 2057 and 1789 , please go to ring F " _

At first I didn't feel interested but a girl around my age walked past me.

When I saw the girl was at the ring . _I thought she'll lose_ because her opponent was as big as Gon opponent .

But something surprising happen. The guy ran to her and she was standing there doing anything ,when the guy was 5 centimeter away , she flicked the guy forehead and the guy flew past the wall. I widened my eyes in shocked and also amazed . _How on earth the girl that small can just defeat her opponent with a flick _? Well I something surprising always happen.

"Come on Gon, let's go to level 50," I said. " Okay" Gon replied .When we arrived in the elevator we were greeted by the lift operator a boy and the girl from earlier. _How come she was in the elevator already when I didn't see she passed me ._

" Hello, which level are you going to ?" the elevator operator asked .

"Level 50 " I said then she turn around to asked the girl and the boy " Level 50 " they both said in unison. Then the boy turn to me " Hi my name is Zushi What's your ?" " I'm Gon and he is Killua " Gon said " Hi " I said. " I had the honor to watch your fight it was great" he said when the elevator door opened. " Well I thought you're the same level as me so I guess we're the same " Gon said . I stare at the the girl she only speak 2 words since we here. " Hey , Zushi do you know her ?" I said pointing to her . the girl only look at me with a wide eyes _why I thought_ " Oh her she haven't speak a word since we're here ." Zushi replied.

" Hey you ,What's your name ?" I asked

" Haru"

Well chapter 1 is finish . Please review or PM me . Critisims, idea , review, hate review , I accepting them all.

See you till the next chapter ~nyan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Konnichiwa minna~san, Neko-chan is here. I'm back with chapter 2**

**Thanks to all who already review, follow and favorite my story.**

**I don't own HxH**

_Haru Pov_

How did Killua find me here ? Father must send Killua to find me. I don't want to got back to that house again . Hope Killua doesn't realize it's me.

_Killua Pov_

" You're fight are really great , which dojo are you in ? I'm from Kung fu Shingen Dojo," Zushi said.

" Well thanks for the compliment though but we don't really have dojo ," Gon said.

Zushi widened his eye " To have reached such a level without being guide . It's a real shock for me ,I must train harder," I just sweat-dropped. But when we talk I notice that girl Haru keep looking at me suspiciously_. Weird I thought _

Clapping noises were heard, and we turned our heads to see a young/middle aged man walking towards us smiling. "Zushi, that's good. You followed my guidance well." He said while smiling.

"It's an honor." Zushi said seriously. Then he spoke again. "Master, your shirt." He pointed out.

Ah, sorry!" he immediately tucked his shirt looking a little flustered. Then he straightened up and looked like a wise teacher again. "And at your sides?"

"Ah, Killua-san, Gon-san and Haru-san,"

"Nice to meet you I'm Wing."

"Nice to meet you too," Gon said while Haru just nodded her head.

Wing just smiled and started walking. "I didn't expect to see other kids like Zushi here. Why are you here?"

"Well, we just want to get stronger but..." I started, "we just ran out of money and wanted to earn some."

"Killua had participated before." Gon added helpfully.

"Ah, if you have come this far, you must be strong. Then you should take care of yourself and your adversaries." We nodded, and Wing left us there, as we went into the contestant waiting room. We went to the money collecting place and they gave us four envelopes.

I smiled and rip the envelope

"One hundred and fifty-two jenis..." Gon counted.

"That's the price of a drink." Zushi commented.

I already have a drink in my hand. Haru too pick a can of green tea.

I'll try to talk to her.

"Hey Haru,"

"Hmm…?" She replied because she was drinking her green tea.

"Why are you doing here ?" I asked her.

Haru put down her drink and said " I like fighting so this is the perfect place where I could fight strong fighter."

" Ohhhh," I said. _Fighting ? but my twin sister favorite was also fighting must be just a coincidence I thought._

"Can Killua-san and Zushi-san please go to the fifty-seventh floor," The speakers spluttered out. I and Zushi got up, Zushi a bit nervously.

"I'll wait for you in the hall of the 60th floor," I yelled not paying attention to Zushi's feelings.

" Good luck ," Gon mouthed.

Haru just smiled softly at me .Even though I just meet her but I found it's comfortable beside her.

_Haru Pov_

" I like fighting so this is the perfect place where I could fight strong fighter." What I just do ? I give Killua a hint I was his twin sister.

I think I need to start warming up to his friend , Gon if I'm not wrong?

"Hey Gon ,"

"Yes?"He replied.

" Hmm… You know Killua longer than me , how was he?" I asked slightly lie but I want to know if he change?

"Well when I first meet him he seems cold but after I befriend him he become friendlier ," Gon said smiling.

" Ohh," He change I guess well good for him.

"Can Gon-san and Jude-san please go to floor fifty-four." The old speakers spluttered. I caught up with Gon at the elevators.

" Good luck ," I said. He seems to be shock because I was cold toward them just know.

"Well Haru –san you're a caring person you know ," Gon said .

"Talk to you later ," Gon said. I just smile softly at him.

"Can Haru-san and Ab -san please go to the fifty-second floor?" I put my hand between the doors and joined Gon in the elevator.

"I'm going too it seems."

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." I grinned and whacked him in the shoulder.

"Hey, you'll be fine. You're performance at the first floor was great," I smiled encouraging him. He seems to be relaxed at my word.

The elevator gave a 'ding!' and we went out to the fifty-second floor.

I walk to my stage and Gon to his stage .

My opponent was in the stage already. He just smirk at me looking down at me because his bulky and he is showing off his muscles . _Yuck_ I'll show him what I got. Many people vote Ab than me think than he'll win.

The referee gives us a whistle signaling that we can start

Ab just rushed at me with his fist and when his fist was 5 cm from my face I just flicked his forehead and he flew straight to the wall.

I lowered my arm as the audience was silent, watching in amazement. The girl announcer was the first to break the silence. "W-wow. This was the first time I've ever heard the auditorium silent! An amazing show from Haru-san!"

The referee blew his whistle and waved his arm in my direction. I had won. The whistles and cheers followed me as I walked away, and I couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement.

When I got to the 60th floor Gon was the only one that I found. I sat next to him, we talked about our fights and after a while, Killua showed up.

It would seem that he had some problems with Zushi. Killua couldn't crush him no matter what. He said that he heard about his master talking about ren after the fight and how Wing-san had forbidden him to use it during the fights. They seem confused what is ren but I know it because I learn nen already.

"Gon, "Killua called "I'm gonna change my plans. I want to reach the top."

"Yes but Killua could Haru tag along us ?"Gon asked. _Ehhh?_

"Why ?" Killua asked.

"Well I think Haru is nice she encourage me when I feel a little nervous about my fight," Gon said.

Killua just looked at me weirdly.

"What ,"I said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing ,I think it's okay if Haru tag along with us," he said.

The screen showed our wins and losses. I was glad when we reached the one-hundredth level. Because that meant that I didn't need to share a room with stinky old men in cheap motels anymore.

"And once again, Killua give a one-hit K.O! And in the ring next to it, Gon is doing the same! And what is this? Another rookie,Haru with her mysterious flick! All of three them have six consecutive wins in three days of participation! Killua with the speed of light attack that we can't even see, Gon pushing them out of the ring and Haru's mysteriously flick! Even though they are very young, nobody can stop them! How far will they continue to go like this?" the announcer went on.

I scoffed and turn off the TV in my room . Gon and Killua are together in Gon's room talking about ren .I suggested they should just asked Zushi about it but Zushi was still in the 50 floor .Well I already learn nen so it's not a big deal. But I guess they ask Zushi because at midnight they went into my room and explain what ren is .As long as I remember ren it's not like that maybe Wing-san just explain a wrong explanation. Wonder why but Killua said Wing-san still not tell the whole truth yet.

_**The Next Day **_

We easily passed the 190th floor and it was time for us to go to the 200th floor. As soon as we stepped it, we could feel the pressure in the air.

"Come on. Let's go." Killua said

We walked one more step, but the murderous intent was even stronger. There was no doubt that it was directed at us

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Killua yelled.

A girl walked out "Gon-san, Killua-san and Haru-san are you not? The reception is on the other side. Please register today for the matches on the 200th floor. You have until midnight tonight. Please respect this timetable or else your registration will be refused."

It was 8.12 at that time

"Actually 173 candidates have already registered on the 200th floor and are waiting. Moreover, weapons are allowed from this floor, so feel free to carry some."

"Do you think she's the one giving out the energy?" Gon hissed to Killua. Killua's response was lost on me, when my feet skidded back a bit. The energy was getting more and more heavy.

"Another thing" she added "From now on, you won't be given money awards. Fight are now on honor and gives only personal satisfaction."

"Look!" Killua shouted

"Hisoka! Why are you here?" Gon burst out.

" Hisoka? Who is that ?" I asked Killua .

"We meet him in the hunter exam he was very dangerous I warned you," Killua said to me.

I study him closely it seems he already learn nen too.

Hisoka smirked deeply "I love fights, and this is the capital of fights. Why wouldn't I come here? I should be the one asking you, shouldn't I? Though it's not just a coincidence, I was waiting for you .You obtained your flying tickets thanks to the electronic network, didn't you? With some manipulation, it's easy to find when, where and how someone moves. Next I used a private plane to arrive here before you and waited patiently until now. But... as an elder, I'll teach you something. It's still too soon for you to be on this floor." He moved his hand and Gon and Killua was getting more being push back . I start to activate my nen to keep me getting push back. That Hisoka guy just look at me interestedly.

"Are you kidding!" Killua yelled "We've made it here!"

Hisoka moved his hand up again "You won't pass. Actually, you can't pass." He added even more power. I am still keeping my nen so I wasn't being push back.

"Stop insisting. "We stopped struggling and looked around my shoulder. Wing stood there in all of his disheveled glory, black hair messy and light blue shirt half-tucked.

"Against his nen, you're nothing. You're like a person standing in an ice flow asking why it's so cold. If you endure this any longer then you will, eventually, die."

Killua literally exploded. "What? So are you going to go on about how he's thinking "you won't pass" and that this is the result?"

Wing put on a poker-face. "Well I admit I was lying." Killua grumbled about how 'he didn't doubt it', with Gon trying to calm him down. "I'm going to explain the real nen to you. But let's get away from here first." I walked silently to a silent Killua and Gon, who were staring at Wing. He simply turned around and headed down the hallway a bit. Then he stopped, looking back at us, noticing we weren't following him. Gon looked curiously at the purple dressed lady.

"If we don't sign up before midnight, what'll happen?"

"If Contestant Gon and Haru don't sign in before midnight, he would need to start again from level one, but if Contestant Killua has already refused to register once, so another registration is impossible for him."

Killua looked at Wing-san "Will we be able to come back here by midnight?"

Wing-san waited for a moment "It all depends on you."

All three of us followed him, with us shooting looks at each other trying to communicate without talking. After all, the atmosphere just wasn't the type for talking normally.

And that's the end of chapter 2 .Please review ,I ignored flame

See you till the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3 chapter to Zoldyck's Twin Sister**

Konnichiwa~ minna-san, Neko-chan is back with chapter 3 !  
Hope you enjoy it ^_^

I don't own HxH  
  
At Wing's House~

Haru Pov

While Wing-san explained nen to the boys, I sat in one corner of the room criss-cross, not listening, because I already learned about nen.  
Wing-san suddenly turn around, facing me, then he smiled. I stared at him, confused.  
"It's seems that one of you already learned nen," he stated, and I know it was directed towards me. Gon and Killua looked at me while I just shrugged in response.  
"Ehhh, you're already learnt nen Haru?" Gon asked.  
"Yeah, my brother forced me to learn it when I was 5 years old," I replied, shrugging.  
"Ohhh," Gon hummed.  
"Now, shall I continue explaining?" Wing asked the two.  
"Yes," Gon replied.  
Wing placed his hand on the wall. There was a sudden burst of pressure, and although it wasn't directed at us three, all of us suddenly started sweating. But it came as fast it went.  
"This is nen. The secret force that exists inside everyone. Actually, there are very little people who can master this, or even control it. The ones that can, we call them "genius", "superman", "gifted" and such. There are two ways that we can wake the nen inside of you." He put two fingers up. "By taking your time or by provoking it. With Zushi, we're taking our time. He learned pretty fast and has put in alot of effort. That's why it took him about six months to master 'ten'."  
"No, that won't work, we only have until mid-night to destroy the wall of nen put up by Hisoka!" Killua protested.  
"So, we can only use provoking."  
"And how long with this take?"  
"Depends on you... Now I'm going to send my aura. It's called 'hatsu' and looks like what I just showed you."  
Gon and Killua tensed up.  
"Wasn't that dangerous?" Killua asked.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about me destroying your bodies. It's a rough technique, but the goal is to provoke your nen into awakening. I'm going to send waves into your lethargic bodies and render the 'ten' more accessible. The lethargy means the 'shouko', the openings in your body, which are maintained closed. Consequently, the aura can't develop well. Thanks to my aura that I'm going to send into your bodies in one shot, we'll force the opening of the 'shouko'. Normally, we learn to feel our own aura with prayers and meditation. After having realized that the aura envelops the whole body, we can let it open bit by bit. That's why it takes a long time. Even Zushi, who's gifted, needed three months to succeed. But you would probably need a week or even less," Wing-san explained.

After that explanation I didn't listen to the lecture anymore. I just thought. What if Killua finds out that I'm his twin sister? Will he take me back to the Zoldyck estate? I don't want to go back there again, just thinking about it makes me shiver. Suddenly someone waved his hand in front of my face, thus making me snap out of my thoughts.  
"Hello? Are you there Haru?" Gon asked.  
"Yeah, just thinking why?," I assured him.  
"Nothing, we finally opened our shouko! Now we can finally pass Hisoka's nen wall," Gon said.  
"Well that's good for you," I replied smiling.  
"Hnnn," Gon replied smiling.  
We came back to the 200th level of the Celestial tower. Hisoka was there as expected. We were able to break down his wall easily.  
"Welcome to the 200th floor. It seems that you'll be able to pass it without undergoing baptism. I can imagine what brought you to the Celestial tower, your intention was to confront me after having training here, wasn't it?"  
"The only thing I didn't expect was seeing you here," Gon stated. "But this makes things easier."  
"Hehehe, you've become quite confident since you acquired nen. Nen is quite deep. To speak openly, I don't want to fight you as you are now. But if you're able to win one match in this floor, I'll be thinking about fighting you," then he left and another group of people came to greet us. They mumbled something about us being rookies and our ability to use nen, which was not true because I learnt nen when I was 5 years old, so you know what I mean.  
We ignored them and went to the registration room. It was 10:37 at that time. The receptionist blabbered about being to floor master and about if we reached the highest floor, we'll be on the highest point of the world. Which was not very true, my and Killua's 'home' is estimated at 3700 meters. Plus Gon would be satisfied with just fighting Hisoka, so we decided that we would leave the tower after Gon's fight. After having registered the woman gave us the key to our rooms.  
When we got to Gon's room, there was a notice on the TV screen, saying that Gon's first match would be tomorrow, the eleventh.  
"I don't think I'll win tomorrow," Gon said. "But I don't care, I want to test out this new force, I'd like to know how it works."  
"But you just learned nen Gon, you'll surely be beaten," Killua protested.  
Gon just stared at his fist, concentrating on his nen. Even though I just meet Gon, I know that he's very stubborn sometimes.  
"I know, but I can't stop you. Will you really be okay?" I asked slightly worried.  
"I'll be okay, don't worry," Gon assured, grinning.  
"Okay then, if you say so. I'll be in my room if you need me," I sighed, turning towards the door.  
"Which number is your room again?" Gon asked nervously.  
"2210. Oyasumi nasai," I said smiling, I then opened the door.  
"Oyasumi," Gon replied. I closed the door and headed towards my room.

Killua Pov

"You're always nice to every person you meet. I don't trust Haru," I huffed.  
"Well, Haru seems a nice person, so I think I can trust her. Besides, I get the same impression when I first meet you Killua," Gon informed.  
"What kind of impression?"  
"At first you're not very friendly, but you started to change into a more friendly person," Gon answered. I just scratched my left cheek, the thing I do when I'm embarrassed.  
"Well I guess I could trust Haru too, I'll go to my room now Gon," I admitted.  
"Hai, oyasumi," Gon replied.  
"Oyasumi," I replied.

And that's the end of chapter 3~ feel free to review or PM me

See you till the next chapter

~ Sayonara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Konnichiwa minna~san, Neko-chan is back with chapter 4.**

**Thanks to all who already read , review , follow and also favorite my story and to Fuyushirotsuki for beta-ing.**

**I don't own HxH**

**Hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**The next day~**

* * *

_Haru Pov_

"TODAY IS THE DAY FOR A FASCINATING MATCH ! HE WHO CAME TODAY THROWING OUT EVERYTHING OUT OF THE WAY : GON"

the announcer said cheerfully "AND AT THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE GUIDO WITH HIS SPINNING TOPS! AND SO….. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Guido took out his spinning top and launch them at Gon . They effectively hit him and make him panic a little. However, Gon suddenly close his eyes as if want to feel the presence of the top but because of that , his 'ten' was weakening and so the next spinning top that hit him push him out of the ring.

Gon suddenly shout " Of course they're like sumo spinning tops," and charged straight toward Guido.

But something else happen , Guido started spinning himself and deflected Gon outside of the court again.

"Gon!" I shouted ,noticing that how Gon has totally turned off his 'nen'.

"BAKA !" Killua shouted "Wing told you ! if you receive a 'nen' attack without protection, your body will be totally exposed!"

But Gon didn't budge that show how stubborn he is.

However for our surprise, he was able to dodge Guido spinning top one by one. The match had lasted for more than an hour , but Gon still managed to dodge them all.

"No Gon , not that way ," Killua suddenly yelled standing up.

I didn't even have time to shout out when the spinning top hit Gon . Killua and I immediately jumped out of our seat and pushed out toward stairs and ran down them.

"Is Gon okay ?" I ask Killua .

"I hope he is ….." he muttered.

The medical team picked Gon and put him on a strechter . We ran out there and ran to the hospital ward . I could see Killua's face was worried.

Openly worried. I guess he change after all ,he care deeply to his friend now. I smile slightly at this , he wasn't like the cold assassin I used to know.

The hospital people were still taking care Gon when we arrived , so we waited.

* * *

**In the hospital room~**

After all procedure had been done and Gon has his body bandage up , we were allowed to go in to the room….. not before the doctor told us about the injuries of course….

"…..On the right arm , fracture on the radius and curbitus , a crack on a higher part. Convalescence: four months….. stupid animal," Killua said.

Gon grinned and stuck his tongue out .

"_Gomenasai,"_

Killua walked to Gon and start to poked him on forehead while shouting.

" I don't care about your apologies ! What went through your mind?" I winced as Killua kept telling him off. Killua kept poking Gon's forehead, so fast I couldn't see it even after my training assassin. Poor Gon ,it must be hurt. I wondered how many times he already poked Gon's forehead in just a few minutes. When suddenly I feel a presence outside. I walked to the door and opened it and revealed Wing-san.

"Hello Wing-san , Gon's inside," I said slightly bow.

" Alright , thank you Haru-san ," I walked back to the couch and feel that the scowling of Gon would't stop here. I sighed and make my way toward the door.

"Umm…. Haru where are you going?"Gon ask.

"I'm going to take a walk around the town," I replied smiling.

"Okay then be safe ,"Gon said.

"_Jaa ne_ ," I said waving my hand then open the door and silently hearing their conversation.

"_Jaa_ ," Gon replied.

" I almost forgot she was there," Killua said.

"You're cruel , Killua ," Gon said.

"Well it wasn't my fault, beside she stays silent all the time ," Killua rolled his eyes.

Having heard enough I start to walk to the nearest window and jumped out of it and start to take a walk around the town.

_Maybe I should buy something for Gona and Killua but what should I buy I thought._ I went to a chocolate store and bought 30 pieces of choco robo and put them in a plastic bag because Killua loves chocolate and for Gon I think I should buy some fruits for him .So, I went to the supermarket and bought some fruit and put them in a plastic bag. I walk pass a boutique and decide to buy some clothes.

I bought a blue t-shirt, a pair of short, a sleeveless jacket with a hood and a cap. I pay for everything and it was already in the evening and went back to the hospital

* * *

**At the hospital~**

"I'm back~," I announce and toss the choco robo to Killua and I gives the fruit for Gon.

"Here , this is for you," I said and gives the fruit to Gon. Gon opened the plastic bag .

" _Arigato_ Haru-san ," Gon said and start munching the fruit. I smile in response. Killua opened his plastic bag and widened his eyes in shock and look at me .

"How do you know I like chocolate?" he ask.

I shrugged in response. _Damn it I thought._ Killua narrowed his eyes to me and then knock the suspicion out and start eating his chocolate. _Phew I thought_.

"Gon, I have something to tell you," Killua said.

"What is it?"

"I have a twin sister,"

"EHHHhhh?" Gon said surprised . I stared at him emotionlessly but inside I was freaking out.

"Do you know who is it?" Gon ask.

"No, my father told me to find her ," Killua sigh.

"Don't you feel happy if you found your sister ?" Gon ask.

"Well…. I guess I'll be happy but ….."He trailed off.

"I hope she was different from my other siblings," Killua said.

"I'm sure she'll be different beside she ran away from home right?" I ask assuring him. Killua nodded his head and there was an awkward silent.

"Umm….. you pass the hunter exam right? Could you tell me about it ?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"Unn," Gon said cheerfully and he start to tell me his adventure and Killua sometimes add something. By the time Gon finish his story it was already 11 o'clock. I feel my eyelids getting heavy and yawned.

"I'll go back to the celestial tower , kay? I'm getting sleepy," I said.

"Unn see you tomorrow ," Gon said.

"You're coming with me Killua ?" I ask.

"Nahh I'll stay here a little longer," Killua replied.

"Okay if you say so," I said making my way to the door then open it.

"_Oyasumi nasai_~," I said.

"_Oyasumi_ ," they replied together then I close the door and disappeared from there only living a trailed of dust. By the time I arrived in my room I hit my head to the pillow and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4~ please review so I can know your opinion about this chapter. It get me motivated seeing may reviews, and I'm sorry I can't update last week…. my idea wasn't working and I'm kinda lazy to type. So I hope you can give me many review ~**

**~Sayonara till the next chapter**


End file.
